Terror of the Stage
by FriendofFoes
Summary: Jessica signs up Bella for the school play of Romeo and Juliet. What happens when Edward can't sign up in time. Who's gonna play Romeo...Wait! Bella got the LEAD!
1. Prologue

A/N OK... Here's the first chapter in _Terror of the Stage._ Hope you enjoy. This particular story is dedicated to all Thespians out there... because, like writing, it's very hard to act.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight._ But the nymphs and faries (One fall out of girls head) Opps... Sorry...(Shoves Fairy back in head) in my head tell me that my time will come...

* * *

I had never been so nervous in my entire life. I looked down at the Renaissance style dress Edward had given me. Just what my character would have worn. I glanced at Mike, who was rehearsing his lines as Mercutio

Edward was staring at me, once again. And I, once again, blushed scarlet. He would be on of the first on, but not as my Romeo.

But as Escalus, Prince of Verona.

I took a gulp as the curtain lifted….


	2. The Tryouts

Jessica and I looked at the poster displaying the tryouts for _Romeo and Juliet. _"It says anyone can enter as long as you from age fifteen to twenty. The school even opening it up to the Port Angelus and La Push kids. I've heard not a lot of people are entering."

"Jessica," I whined, "I'm a terrible actress! Really!"

"Come on!" she pleaded, signing her name at the bottom, "Please do it with me…" She flashed her puppy dog pout, causing my resolve to weaken. Why can everybody either dazzle me or break my resolve?!?

"Fine…" I crossed my arms and pouted.

She squealed and signed my name. "Tryouts are today at three."

"It's two already!" I screamed and grabbed a sheet, already attempting to memorize the small portion of lines. It's nothing to hard. A small scene from Juliet, where she learns Tybalt is dead. Luckily, if you are trying out for the play, you can miss Gym.

By the end of gym, I had memorized my lines exactly. When the bell rang, I ran to the cafeteria. What I didn't expect was to see Alice standing in front of the entrance. "Hey Alice. What's up?"

She shook her head. "Bella, you should of told me you wanted to try out for _Romeo and Juliet_. Edward would of signed up, but he had to go hunting with Esme and Rosalie. You should of seen him beg." She giggled. "The rest of the family is here, but the male tryouts are in the gym."

I nodded, "What part are you trying out for?"

"I already know what part I'm going to get." She giggled. "But I also know yours." I tried giving her my version of the puppy dog pout, but she ended up just giggling and holding the door open for me.

We sat down as Mr. Banner walked up to the front. "Thank you girls for all showing interest in participating in our annual play. Ok, first…Alice!" Alice gracefully stood up next to me, walked to the stage, and started her lines. I felt my mouth drop open. If Alice wasn't getting Juliet, no one was! She was a born actress.

Slowly but surly, they went down the list. Finally, they reached my name. "Isabella!"

"It's Bella!" I groaned. I stood up, and walked over to the front nearly tripping, as usual. I started my lines:

_O serpent heart, hid with a flowering face!_

_Did ever a dragon keep so fair a cave?_

_Beautiful tyrant! Fiend angelical!_

_Dove-feather'd raven! Wolvish-ravening lamb!_

_Despised substance of divinest show!_

_Just opposite to what it seem'st,_

_A damned saint, an honourable villain!_

_O nature, what hadst thou to do in hell,_

_When thou didst bower the spirit of a fiend_

_In mortal paradise of such sweet flesh?_

_Was ever book containing such vile matter_

_So fairly bound? O, that deceit should dwell_

_In such a gorgeous palace!_

I looked around at everyone what I finished my lines. Everyone was staring at me with their eyes wide open. Even Mr. Banner. I whispered thank you and hurriedly walked back over to Alice.

"You were SO convincing…" She whispered back.

"Yeah right…" I whispered back as Mr. Banner came up to the front.

"Thank you, ladies." He said, coughing, "You are dismissed. Results will be posted at lunch tomorrow. Have a good night." With that, Alice whisked me out of the lunch room, strapped me into her, 9-1-1 turbo, and sped off, not worrying about anyone else.


	3. The Cast List

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Right now I have higher priorities than this story. Like finishing my other story, _Silent Night._ And making sure I stay ungrounded. It's very hard. Trust me. Anyway, I am updating. And to my reader, I will announce that those of you that have read _This Book is about WHAT!_ We be pleased that I will be adding another chapter and a sort of sequel. So, kick back, relax, and enjoy the next chapter of _Terror of the Stage._ Lastly, I try to update on Thursdays, Fridays, or Saturdays. Depends on how late I can stay up.

I couldn't sleep. The faces of the people in the tryout room still haunted me. I wasn't ready to see school, but, I had to.

I grabbed my backpack and a granola bar and started to my truck, knowing I'd be there well before school started. I stepped out of the house only to see Edward pull up.

"You've got good timing…" Edward said, stand by the now open passenger door.

"I could say the same for you…" I replied, sliding into the Volvo.

He chuckled as he slid into the driver's side. We got to school in a couple minutes only to be assaulted by Alice. She threw her arms around and squeezed the life out of me, no pun intended. "We HAVE to got to my house and practice tonight." She said.

Edward looked at her for a second then turned his gaze to me, perfect grin in place, "I didn't know you wanted to be in the play…"

I buried my head into his brown sweater as I blushed. "I didn't…"

"Well," He pulled me away and walked away, "I'll be right back."

"What?!?!"

He turned back to me with my favorite smile, "I have to talk to Mr. Banner to see if I can still get a part." He shrugged, "Can't hurt to try." And with that, he walked off.

I didn't see him again until 1st period, and when I did see him, he had a serious look on his face. I waited until the end of class to ask him what was wrong, but Alice came out of nowhere and whisked me away to the next class.

Finally it was lunch. I hurried out of the classroom, hoping to avoid Alice and her super speed, only to be grabbed by the arm again by Alice. She turned around and tapped her head as if to say, "I can see the future, remember?" We made it to the cast list only to see thirty girls surround it as well. I some how managed to lose Alice and make my way to the center of the mob before Angela threw her arms around me.

"Congratulations, Bella!" She shouted.

"What?" I looked at her, puzzled. She grabbed my hand and led me through the mob of girls to the front.

"Look." She commanded. I obeyed, looking at the bottom of the cast list.

"I don't see anything." I finally said.

She sighed, "Look at the top." She pointed to the top of the paper. There it stated:

_Playing Juliet will be none other than Isabella M. Swan_

I stared at the piece of paper for a moment as girls from all around me patted me on the back, congratulating me and wishing me the best of luck.

I was still staring at the piece of paper as Alice came up, "Guess what, Bella! I'll be playing your nurse! Isn't this fun?" She giggled, snapping me out of my daze.

"I'm playing Juliet?" I said. It sounded impossible

"Yep," Alice answered, "Oh! Here comes Edward!"

I looked over to my left to see my angel walking right toward me. "I got the prince of Verona. And you, Bella?"

I groaned, "I got Juliet." I buried my head once again in his sweater.

I heard groaning from above me, I looked up to see Edward pinching the bridge on his nose. "I don't really feel comfortable with you kissing anyone but me."

I froze. I had to kiss someone else. "Can I quit the play?"

"NO!!!" Alice shouted, "I won't let you!"

"Um," I started, "If you knew I was playing Juliet, then who's playing Romeo?"

Alice opened her mouth, then closed it. She closed her eyes, then immediately opened them, "I don't know."

All of a sudden, I left Edward tense beside me. There was only one person who could do that. I looked over to the parking lot to see Jake and the other members of the clan

"Hey, mutt." Edward said. I jabbed him in the side.

"Hey, bloodsucker," I heard Jake whisper.

"Will you two stop?" I heatedly whispered..

"Let's just go home." I told Edward. I walked over to the parking lot, Alice behind me.

"It's only lunch." She said.

"I'll just tell Charlie its feminine problems." I replied. I just needed to shake off this shock.

"We'll go to. Let me just tell Jasper." Alice raced off at human speed to the cafeteria. I slid into the front seat of the Volvo. Edward slid into the Driver's side, and, in a matter of seconds, Alice slid into the back. He turned on the car and we drove off.


	4. Who's Romeo?

A/N: Ok, everyone, In this chapter, you will find out who is Romeo. But I have a fear you will stop reading it after this chapter… PLEASE don't! You don't know it, but this chapter has 25 alerts. That's a lot for me! So please don't stop reading this!

Next, I want to thank everyone that has read so far, and a special thanks to my reviewers.

And the last thing before the disclaimer. Right now, I'm having a bad summer, so expect me to play a practical joke on up sometime during when I write this, K? I just passed a kidney stone ( And if you know anything about them, the pain is compared to childbirth) and might have to have y wisdom teeth pulled. Ok, ok… anyway…on with the story!!!!

Disclaimer: If I owned _Twilight,_ I wouldn't be writing fanfictions. K?

* * *

As I figured, Charlie believed me with the feminine problems for school. I also told him that Alice was coming to get me so we could practice for the play.

"You're in the school play?" Charlie asked.

"Yes." Please don't ask what part.

"What do you play?"

He had to ask. "Juliet."

He let out a low whistle, "Congrads, Bella!"

All of a sudden the doorbell rang, I jumped to get it. There was Alice standing at the door, holding two notebooks full of papers. I groaned. "See ya later, Dad!" I didn't get to hear his response because Alice had already had me strapped in her new 9-1-1 turbo. She was happy that Edward was a man of his word. Well, almost.

In a matter of minutes, we were at the front door of the Cullen mansion. As soon as we opened the door, Emmett was barreling down the stairs. "Guess what part I got!!!!"

"Uh…I don't know?" I asked.

"I got Tybalt!" Emmett shouted. "I get a cool part!"

"You do know that Tybalt dies?" I questioned.

Emmett froze for a second, then darted up the stairs, yelling Jasper's name, "You lied to me!! You told me he was cool!!" Alice and I looked at each other, then started to burst with laughter.

"So who is everyone else?" I question Alice. She closed her eyes and spoke, "Mike is Mercutio, Eric is Paris," Poor Eric! "And I see Esme as Lady Capulet?" She looked toward the kitchen as she opened her eyes.

Esme walked out of the kitchen with some food for me. She just like my mom. "Yes, Mr. Banner called and asked if Carlisle and I would like to help supervise. We said sure. Carlisle is a Montague and I'm Lady Capulet!" She smiled. Ironic, isn't it? "Oh, did you want to rehearse now, girls?"

"Sure!" Alice nodded.

"If it fine with you," I answered.

She took of her pink apron and walked over to the couch with us, her sitting on the chair as Alice and I sat on the loveseat

"Let's practice Act 1, scene 3." I suggested, "That way were all in it." We agreed.

"Esme, you start." Alice said.

"Nurse, where is my daughter? Call her forth to me" Esme started.

For the next hour, we criticized each other one on our weakness and our strengths we need to bring out. At one point, where we were talking of Paris, Jasper walked in and asked. "Why do you need a wax model of Paris?" We couldn't stop laughing. Maybe some vampire named jasper need his hearing checked? Or he was trying to crack a successful joke?

Finally, it was eight o'clock and time for me to get home, "Hey!" I finally noticed, "Where's Edward?"

Alice answered, "Shopping." Oh no.

"For what?" I asked.

"Does it matter?" I was about to answered when I felt two strong arms encircle me and lift me up.

"I missed you." I felt Edward's cool breath on my neck.

"Why were you shopping?" I asked, turning my head to look at him.

"No particular reason." He replied. Yeah, and I'm related to Frankenstein.

"I-" He stopped my sentence with one of his famous kisses. When he was done, he led me out to his car and drove me home. I gave him a kiss on the cheek, then ran in the house.

"So how was practice?" Charlie asked, handing me a Peanut butter sandwich.

"Good," I replied, "I'm really tired, though."

"Ok," He said, "but just to let you know, Jake called here about a minute ago."

"What?" I asked, grabbing the phone and dialing his number. It rang about four times until Billy answered.

"Hello?"

"May I speak to Jake?" I asked, "It's Bella."

I heard Jake's name being shouted, then a familiar voice. "Bella! How are you?"

"I'm ok. How about you?"

"Pretty good. I wanted to congratulate you on getting Juliet." I groaned into the phone. "You sound excited."

"I know. Is it that noticeable?" I said, sarcastically. "Anyway, why were you at my school today?"

"All of us received a part in Romeo and Juliet."

"You did you guys get?"

"Well, Paul got Benvolio, whoever that is, and Friar John, Embry got Friar Laurence, and Quil got the apothecary and the lead Capulet." Wait till I tell Esme she married to a werewolf.

"What about you?" I asked.

"You don't know?" He questioned.

"No," I replied, "Now what did you get?" He remained silent for a moment until I heard him say.

"Bella, I am Romeo…"


	5. Lunch before

A/N: Yay! I got _New Moon: Special Edition_ and I love the temporary tattoos! August 7, Come quickly!!!!!

"You ARE?" I asked stunned.

"Yes," He answered sheepishly, "It was a dare, I didn't know I'd turn out to be the lead. So, what part did that _bloodsucker_ get?"

"_Edward_," I corrected, "got the prince of Verona."

"Listen, Bella, I've got to go. See ya." He said, and then he silently added, "sometime."

"See ya," and with that he hung up.

I stared at the phone. I was Juliet, Edward was the Prince, and Jacob was Romeo. Was fate cruel? Or was I just the unluckiest person who ever walked this earth?

It had to be the later.

I walked up to my room only to see Edward was not there. I looked around worriedly, then decided to hurry and have my "human" moment. I hurried into the bathroom, brushed my hair into a ponytail, and slipped on a tang top and pants pajama set. I hurriedly brushed my teeth and ran in my room. This time, Edward was lying on my bed, one arm behind his head and one on his stomach. "You weren't fast enough." He said.

I pouted, "Well, I sorry to saw that, until I'm one of you, you stuck with slowness."

He sat up and groaned, "Please don't start this argument now. I've already given my terms and you won't agree."

"I dare you to tell Charlie." I retorted, "Or even better, tell Renee. Tell them you plan to marry their only daughter and have kids. If one doesn't try to kill you, the other will."

He placed his elbow on his knees, "You taken a lot of time to think on this, haven't you?" He raised his eyebrow. "And, F.Y.I, what part of dead don't you understand?"

I chuckled. "I talked to Jacob"

I saw him tence up, "He told that some of the werewolves have parts in the school play."

"Great," he said, his voice heavily dosed with sarcasm, "Two mythological creature are in a small school play. Not to mention that these monsters are mortal enemies." He fell back on the bed, "This is gonna be fun," I giggled and climbed in my bed. In less than a second, he was up near my head, laying his head on my pillow. He placed a small kiss on my lips and said, "Goodnight, Bella." Soon sleep over took me.

_The Next Day _

I hurried to school the next day. Rehearsal was after school today, and only Jacob would have to practice today. All character not involved in the party scene and Mercutio's death did not have to come. Luckily, Alice was in almost every scene I was in. Edward would also be in the Cafeteria – where we practice, our real performance would be in Seattle – for a fill-in.

All during school, people who hadn't had the chance to congratulate me, did. Alice never left my side. She was talking about our costumes and how she was going to use every credit card to buy me a dress that would look just like Juliet. "It's going to make you so radiant! You'll look extravagant compared to whoever Romeo is."

"You don't know?" I asked her as I sat at Edward and I's favorite table.

"Know what?" She asked as Edward sat down.

Oh boy. "Who's Romeo?"

"Uh…no…" The both looked at me.

"Ummm," I looked down at the table, "well, you see…"

"Just tell us, Bella." Edward coaxed.

"It can be that bad." Alice added.

Oh, but it is for you. "Ok," I consent, "But you have to not hut him down, ok?" They nodded. I took a deep breath, "It's Jake." I chanced a looked at them. Both Alice and Edward mouths hung open, the eyes dilated. I couldn't hold it in. I started laughing.

"You mean there are werewolves in the play?" Alice asked.

"Yeah." I replied, "Paul's Benvolio and Friar John, Embry is Friar Laurence, and Quil is the apothecary and the lead Capulet."

Edward next word's were mixed with a groan and laughter. "Wait till we tell Esme and Carlisle." The bell rang and we quickly left for out next classes. Biology was boring. WE watched _A Bug's Life _for some apparent reason.

Gym was a nightmare. Mike decided to team up with me. "So what are you going to do?"

He started.

"About what?" I questioned.

"Your boyfriend is the prince of Verona, and the person who helped you when you boyfriend left is Romeo." He answered. I flinched. "What are you going to do?"

"You want a honest answer?" I asked him.

"Yes…" He replied, hitting the birdie over the net.

Suddlently, the coach blew the whistle, dismissing class. I ran into the locker room, answering in my mind…

_I don't know……_


	6. The First Reheresal

A/N: OK, this is the first reheresal. It is truly not a funny as I hoped. But I can say something. S-Day is coming, next chapter. And god help us all.

Yay! I have 33 alerts. Thank you:)

Alice has a new Credit card. Two miles for every dollar spent. LOL

Disclaimer: I Do not own _Twilight_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

I dreaded the next activity: Rehearsal. Just those two in the same room will cause trouble. I sighed as I saw Alice run up to me. 

"Come on!" She grabbed my hand and ran to the cafeteria, the only place that had enough room to start on set design and practice our scripts.

Edward met us at the door and opened it as we came by, "Alice, can't you wait?" Asked Edward.

"Uh…" Alice placed her index finger on her chin, "NO!" She ran off to get ready for her scene and find Mr. Banner.

I giggled, "Your taking this easier that I thought."

He gave me his infamous smirk. I melted in less than ten seconds, as always. "Cheater." I retorted.

"You really want to know?" He wondered. I nodded. He closed his eyes and sighed, "I'm just letting this be as payment for watching over you while I was …" He trailed off, but I knew what he meant.

"But I hope he knows he's giving you back." He growled. All of a sudden, I heard a cough. I automatically knew who that was. Jake.

"Ms. Swan." I was wrong. Darn, "You need to be onstage, now. We are doing a scene you need to be present for, even if you barely talk." He looked around for a second before adding, "I think Alice is too excited about her part."

I nodded, "And the fast that her friend is playing the lead is just fueling it."

The stage was just a small marked out space, no longer than eight feet by five feet. Tape marked the front and sides of the stage. Mr. Banner was currently trying to pull some strings to rent a stage in Seattle. And, something special for the Cast party.

"Ok! From the top!" Mr. Banner yelled, "Act one, Scene three!"

If I had two wishes, this was the time to use them.

One: I would wish for voices like the Cullens. We had rehearsed this scene at the house, but they just blew me away!

Two: I would have Esme play anything than Lady Capulet. She was just too kind to play someone trying to sell off her daughter.

Luckly, I was only pulled around, so I didn't have an opportunity to trip. That was one blessing. Unfortunately, I couldn't say the same for Edward. All of the pack had circled around him and was talking to him.

Finally, my scene ended. I ran over to Edward as quickly as I could. Mr. Banner yelled out for Jake, Mike, and, on no, Emmett! They were going to do Mercutio's Death scene!

"So," I asked, watching Emmett make his way to the stage, "What were they talking to you about?"

Edward's face fell, "They were making sure I remember the treaty." I placed my arms around his waist and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"It doesn't matter." I retorted. "Nothing can stop my dreams."

"Being a monster is in your dreams?" A sad smile crept on his face.

"Yes," I answered, "So long as I have you." He smirked back at me and, once again, I melted into a pool of love.

We watched as Emmett tried – and when I say try, I really mean he did – to fake a realistic death. Edward whispered in my ear about him never seeing someone dying from anything other that himself.

"They have made worm's meat of me: …" When Emmett said his lines, Edward, Alice and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"How can they do that?" Alice asked, "I would like to know Romeo's secret for killing Emmett. Sometimes he's too much of a pain." Finally, rehearsal was over with. We would have another rehearsal for a week and a half because he wanted us to memorize some of the script. And, through Edward mind reading ability, he was going on a vacation to Hawaii.

In this time, I was to accomplish four things:

One: Memorize half of our lines. (Especially you Jake and Bella)

Two: Invite people to come and to donate.

Three: Find your costume

And, four: Find out a way to be changed that didn't involve the Cullen's biting me.


	7. THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Meep... I need a break...

I really need a practical joke right now people. I have 50 REVIEWS!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And 43 alerts. Man, you guy are gonna be mad... Uh oh... (Starts running from the pitch forks)

I WILL UPDATE SUNDAY!!! Hopefully...


	8. Sday

I was having a nightmare. One that Edward couldn't snap me put of.

It was opening night. Everything was perfect. The sets were gorgeous. The costumes were elaborate. It was all perfect, except Jake and Edward were missing. I ran around the whole entire theater, calling out their names. Finally, I found myself out on the street, the fog just starting to come in. I turned around to see a woman with fire red hair smirking at me. She crouched down, bared her teeth, and attacked.

I screamed and rolled over, landing on something hard, my eyes flinging open. I was staring directly up at the ceiling, immediately being graced by a pair of topaz eyes.

"Bella!" Edward started, "Are you alright?"

I groaned as I sat up. "Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, rubbing my back, "I can count on your Vampire speed for nothing."

He smirked, "Silly Bella." In a matter of seconds, he had me in his arms on my bed. "I have a surprise for you…"

"What ever it is," I started, trying to escape his grasp, "let me go- I don't want it."

He placed a kiss behind my ear, silencing me, "Alice is coming in about five minutes, so unless you want to walk around in a mall wearing your Pj's, I suggest you hurry and take a shower."

I groaned again, Edward finally releasing me. "Human Moment," I said, grabbing some clothes and heading to the bathroom. I noticed Charlie wasn't there, probably at work. I continued to the bathroom. I hurried and jumped in the shower. I hurried out and threw on my clothes, zooming a brush threw my hair and finishing in ten minutes.

"What took you so long." Alice asked. So much for being fast.

"I hurried!" I retorted, "I'm human, remember?"

"Whatever…" Alice sighed, grabbing my hand, "Edward, take Jasper in the Volvo, I'm taking Bella for the day." 

"WHAT?!?!" I yelled.

"I've got to go pick up something in Seattle." Edward placed a kiss on my cheek, "I'll see you tonight." And with that we were taken away for each other.

_An hour later_

"Alice," I groaned, passing the Bath and Body store. "Please don't tell me were going to spend a lot of money.

She giggled, "Less than a million, I promise." I groaned again, looking at the store she stopped in front of. Kays.

"Please, Alice." I wimpered.

"Come on," Alice pulled my hand to a counter, "Choose!" She asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"For your wedding?"

_What???_ "What Wedding?" I asked, my face blushing.

"In the play, _Romeo and Juliet_, you marry Romeo," Alice reminded, "So, you need a ring," She held up a Credit Card, "And, for the first month, every dollar gives you two miles…"

I consented. We bought a topaz diamond ring, and a matching bracelet. I didn't even get to look at the receipt. We walked to the next store, uh oh…. Victoria Secret….

After a ten hour shopping extravaganza, ten full bags, and a sore neck and feet, we returned to the car. Alice turned on the radio and started talking, "Mr. Banner chose a theater. The one on the main street in Seattle." We continued to talk about the play until I felt two arms grab me as soon as we stopped.

Edward ran up the stairs of his house and stopped in front of his bedroom door. "Bella, close your eyes."

"Why…" I asked suspiciously.

"Just do it, please," He was so excited, I almost thought it was some kind of joke.

"Fine." I closed my eyes and heard the door open. He grabbed my hand and pulled me in. Wow! He didn't carry me in! A first!

"Ok, Bella, open your eyes…."


	9. Alice and the art of connecting

* * *

I soon as I opened them, I gasped. There, in the center of his room, was a gown, similar to the 1500's. It was a midnight blue with sparkles on the trim. It was made to be off the arms a little with long draping sleeves. On a pillow right next to it was a mask, one to slip on and off. It was almost like the phantom's mask, only it covered the top, not the bottom. Small blue gems surrounded the edge.

"Edward…" I managed to whisper, "It's beautiful."

I saw him relax, "I thought you would me telling me not to give it to you."

"Edward, it must have cost a fortune!" Why, oh why, did the Cullen's have to spend money on me?

"I just had it repaired…"

I looked at him for a second before he realized something. "It belonged to my mother. It was an heirloom."

Tears started forming at the edge of my eyes, "Edward…" He silenced me with a kiss. A few seconds later, we heard coughing by his bedroom door. We turned to see Alice and Jasper.

"I have a game…" That was all Alice needed to say.

"I'm not being the live Barbie!" I shouted.

"We're not doing that." Alice answered, look at me with a hurt expression, "It's something with out characters."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You'll see." Alice grabbed my hand and lead, more liked dragged, me to the living room. Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett were already sitting in the living room.

"So what is this about our characters?" Asked Emmett.

Alice sat me down next to Emmett. "We are going to get in touch with out inner character. So, for example, Esme would find something that she would wear if she were really Lady Capulet."

"What about us?" Asked Jasper, pointing to himself and Rosalie.

"Rosalie is Rosaline and Jasper is Judging." Alice said matter of factly, "I'll go first." She looked in the pile of clothes and pulled out something. She ran upstairs before I noticed she was gone. She came down, "I'm ready!"

Alice was posing in a French maid's outfit. The bottom was frilly and the top was strapless. In her hand was a small duster.

"Jasper!" yelled Edward, "Thoughts!" I felt bad for Edward. Especially now.

"Emmett," Alice said, "Your turn!" He gave a huge smirk then ran up the stairs. Alice sat down next to me and smirked toward Jasper. Great.

"What do ya think?" I turned my head and gasped. There was Emmett in a gangster's outfit. He had three huge necklaces, probably made of pure gold, that looked as if they would make someone fall. He wore a hat backwards and a stained white shirt. His pants were down, revealing some, set this, cat boxers.

"You said he was the prince of 'Cats'…" We all started laughing.

"I don't want to be related to a gangster." I finally managed to say.

"You can't choose who you're related to…" Emmett bellowed out, "Edward, your next."

He sat there for a moment before rushing up the stairs. After Emmett show us his gangster dance (Trust me, you do not want to see it), He came out wearing a hilarious ensemble. He was wearing an outfit similar to a bullfighter in Spain. Only difference, he had a hat, with the biggest feather I'd ever seen. "Alice, I raided your closet."

"It's ok," Alice waved her hand, "Rosalie, your turn. And nothing skimpy!"

Rosalie sighed as she walked, the only one walking!, up the stairs. She came down after a few minutes and I gasped. Rosalie was a rose. A strapless red dress that was tight fitting all around.

A few seconds later, Edward yelled again, "Emmett, please refrain from that image!"

We all laughed again as Esme came down. If Esme tried, she could really be funny. She wore a Vegas showgirl outfit. I couldn't help but gasp.

"This is what I think of prearranged marriage." She said, turning around.

"Carlisle!" Edward yelled, "Please!"

Once again, we all broke out in hysterical laughing. Carlisle went up this time, and we were not surprised when he came down in just a suit.

"I think we need something else," Jasper said, staring at Carlisle.

"Jasper," I said, "We don't know that much about Monatgue. So, just accept it." He finally gave in.

"Your turn, Bella," I groaned, and walked up the stairs. I knew exactly what I chose. I entered Edward's room, and slipped on the dress. I held up the mask to my face. I quickly went into Alice's room and, sure enough, she hand a bunch of props laying on her bed. I chose the skull, as it would represent her after Romeo left.

I walked down the stairs to see everyone staring at me. I immediately blushed and as soon as I hit the bottom step, what do you know, I tripped.

Luckily, two strong, cold arms caught me at the last second. "You look beautiful, Bella." I blushed again.

Jasper blurted out, "Edward, control your feeling!!"

As Edward chased Jasper out on the front lawn, I couldn't help but laugh. They were my family. I wouldn't change them for the world…

* * *

A/N: Please, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I am, currently, expanding my reading sources and don't have a lot of time to write. So, truly, I am sorry…

On another note, I will not be updating that often. I am almost done with my other story, Silent Night. When I am finished, I will come back… Thx!


	10. Author's note

A/N: Hey everyone. Cowers in fear Please don't kill me. I've been trying to update this story for a couple days as I have actually written more chapters. But what's funny is… my mom created parental controls for my account and now cannot access the damn story. So I can't figure out which chapter comes next. TT

So to all of my reviewers, I am sorry that this is, in fact, an author's note of why I haven't updated.

One of my siblings was diagnosed with Autism. I suggest you google it if you don't know anything about it. Anyway, my mom's been really busy and I've had to step in with more household chores. Only now have things been able to relax enough that I have actually been able write more fanfiction.

I hope you can forgive me and as soon as I can get on to the main account, I will post another chapter.

Bows

Once again, please accept my apologies

FoF


End file.
